Absalom
Statistics Common Attribution: Absalomian Categorical Attribution: Sentien Absalmar Evolutionary Star System: Dathos IX Evolutionary Planet: Akoni Derik Star Systems of Prominence: Dathos IX Population Data: 19.79 Billion Civilization Class: B Species Information Overview The Abalomians are a humanoid race, centered in the Dathos IX system, whose trading presence is felt across the Dathos Sector. Evolutionary Analysis: The exact track of the evolution of this species is unknown, but Absalomian scientists have been able to piece together some bits of knowledge. The closest genetic relative of the species on the planet are the Arephanio, a pseudo crustacean creature. The common ancestor has not been found yet, and evolutionary biologists consider it to be one of the great "missing links" of the Sector. The Absalomians evolved as a primarily omnivorous creature, well adapted for life in the ocean, on land, and in extreme temperatures. They were the first and only species to use tools on the planet, and their dominance of Akoni Derik was soon complete. Biological Analysis The Absalmonians are a pseudo-crustaceous creature. They have a large rotund body with a head that can be retracted inwards on top. This head has a small mouth and a single optical orb that is used as an eye. This orb is a dull red color, very similar to that of the star of Dathos IX. The Absalomian body is covered by a large thick shell of exoskeleton. This shell is comprised of eight separate interlocking pieces, and it coveers all but the neck area of the creature. Absalmonian limbs are biramous, meaning that they are divided into two parts. One set of arms ending in small delicate claws (shrunken from centuries of life without their use) extends from the upper torso of the creature. Another set of arms extends from the middle of the torso, this pair ending in a set of four claw-like fingers. These are not ideal for grasping tools, but they are sufficient to allow the Absalomians to build machinery and technology. Ecological Analysis The planet of Akoni Derik has been relatively unaffected by the existence of its only sentient species. Absalmonians have always depended on hydro power and systes of hydraulics and steam to power their machines, resorting to fossil fuels only rarely. Thus, out of control greenhouse affects or climate change are very slight on this planet. Before their evolution as a civilization, the Absalomians were a widespread crustacean in the oceans of Akoni Derik. Their cousins, the Arephanio, still survive in that habitat. On Alun, this are different. The planet never was as lush or beautiful as Akoni Derik, and it never sustained zoological life. What few plants managed to survive there, however, now exist only in botanical museums. The development of the planet for the purpose of mining ores and minerals has happened so rapidly and ceaelessly that the atmosphere is now a thick layer of smog. Other alien technologies have been brought and used, due to the lack of water on the planet, and the planet has been converted into a practical toxic dump. Sociological Analysis The Absalomians are a very economically oriented race. For the most part they have an ancestral distrust of religion and myth, and their approach to problems is primarily scientific. Their primary concern is usually ibtaining and maintaining wealth, and other societies have often criticised them for this fact. There seems to be a strong streak of the fanatic in their race that only comes out once every few hundred years. Notable cases of this would be the prophets of the Eye and Alun's anarchist forces during the great war for the planet Akoni Derik. For the most part, however, the Absalomians are a peace loving people. Category:Sentient species